My twist of fate
by Mysterious Kat
Summary: Takes place after Soul Reaver 2. (Discontinue)
1. The Elder God speaks

(A/N: Oh what's the point telling you all? You all know I don't own the LOK. This is just something I made up that takes place right after Soul Reaver 2)  
  
In the spectral realm I was, the Reaver on me. I was too week to do anything, because the blade of the Soul Reaver leached all my soul. If it wasn't for Kain; then their might of probably be nothing left of me but me on the floor with any life left.  
  
Kain said something to me before I pass into this realm, if only I could remember what it was he said. "Blast! If only we didn't pull history too fare" That was all I could say.  
  
As I lay there helplessly, I could feel my strength slowly, but gradually coming back to me. And restoring me back to full health, so I could soon be able to go back to the material realm, and see if anything 'has' changed.  
  
As I was about to go to sleep, something made me shot up to my feet? "You have failed me Raziel!" A voice came from nowhere. As I stood there, looking around to see who said that. I then realised who it was.  
  
"I thought you never wanted to speak or even hear from me again! But it appears you've always got something to say to me." As I mock the elder god waiting for him to answer my pitiful question.  
  
"You were always like that to me, weren't you Raziel? But then who could blame you? Since you don't really trust anyone, since you were used once too many times. You were used to try to kill Kain, who was the one who ordered you into the Abyss. You were used to find away to get to Janos Audron-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" I screamed. "Why are you speaking to me? Do you have something I need to know; or are you just rubbing about what I've become in my face?" (As I cried out) I didn't wanted to hear about it, I didn't even wanted them to be part of my reality, I just whished it was all just a complete dream that I could wake up from ant minute.  
  
"You have made history change quit a lot. Some things that shouldn't be have gone out of hand."  
  
As I looked at the floor in shame, I whished I was never one of Kain's chosen, and I have stayed in the after life where I should be.  
  
"Only you can set things right, by fighting back things that have gone wrong." The elder explained. I had no idea what he meant, but I knew it had something to do with whatever Kain said to me.  
  
"How? How can I do it if I don't even remember what Kain said?"  
  
"You must first seek out your brother, Turel" Turel? Now I was even more confused. How was I supposed to find him, if I don't even know where to look? "Where would he be?" That's all I could say. I didn't know why, but for some reason the only person I could trust right now was a voice of a squid.  
  
"He'll show himself when he's ready." Great now all I could do is wait.  
  
But that wasn't all.  
  
"There is also something else you must do." As he added, I was started to think someone was using me again. It was how he was going on. "Once you have seen him, you must seek your other brothers."  
  
"My other brothers?" What is he saying? I killed them, the only reason Turel lives was because I couldn't find him. What was he on about? "I killed them remember? I freed them from their vampire state, and consumed their souls!"  
  
"They may be free, but there spirits live on."  
  
But how was that possible? That's all I could think of. But he just kept going. "Find their spirits Raziel, they'll give you a gift. Or though it's more of an upgrade of your abilities."  
  
"Yeah that's great, but how do I find them?"  
  
"They will be in areas though out Nosgoth. Go to them and talk to them."  
  
"What about Kain? Or even Moebius?"  
  
"They'll turn up when the time is right." As he said his last words. I had no idea what he was talking about. But when he finished, I realised my body was back to full strength, so I could now go back to the material realm once again. I went up to a portal and shifted.  
  
I found my self back in the threshold. But I couldn't see Kain, he was nowhere to be seen. Either he went when he had the chance. Or he was here somewhere watching me.  
  
I didn't stop to think about it. I just went off, to go and find the oldest of my little brothers, Turel. 


	2. The bodies of the Sarafan

As I was about to walk out the threshold, I stopped and turned around. I notice my Sarafan self and the Soul Reaver were missing. "Now this was getting weird." (As I thought to myself)  
  
(But then again) Some of the Sarafan warriors may of came along and found my body and the Soul Reaver, and just took them somewhere else.  
  
With all haste, I wanted to see what has changed. And as I came out of the choir of the Sanctuary (And into the Stronghold's main Sanctuary) was something I wasn't expecting?  
  
"My god" Was all I could say. Laying here were opened coffins. And inside them, were my Sarafan brothers and of course myself.  
  
(Me, Turel and Dumah on one side. While Rahab, Zephon and Melchiah on the other)  
  
It hurt me to see what I have done. That it was me who made us all into vampires when Kain will invade our crypt's. Since all along we had no idea what will become of us. (Years and years from now)  
  
I had no time to stand around here. I had to get out of the Stronghold and find Turel. (If he'll ever show himself) 


	3. Turel Appears

I had walked out of the Stronghold and went straight to the pillars. There were Sarafan warriors, but I'd dealt with them easily enough.  
  
(It has become night time) the moon was out. The perfect time for a vampire to come out and prey on the humans blood. But as I stood at the pillars, I had a strange feeling I wasn't alone around here. It felt like something else was here.  
  
I then heard a grow coming from behind one of the pillars. I stepped with caution getting closer to the pillar of balance, that was when it jumped out. As I feel backwards, it was too dark for me to see what it was.  
  
But by the looks of it, the creature looks like Morlock who was part of the Turelim clan. As he came closer to me with red eyes, I knew who it was.  
  
"Turel!"  
  
"So you do recognise me, I have gone through time just to find you brother" Turel walked closer to me while I was getting up. He was always the one jumping out of places to scare people, making them nearly die from the shock.  
  
"So, you've been using the time streaming chambers to find me. Although I would of thought you would stay in the present and take over Kain, to be the new ruler of Nosgoth" I glared at him, since I had a feeling that I couldn't trust him.  
  
All he did was just laughed "And miss out all the fun? You really think I would of done that?" As he turned around and walked back and stood next to the pillar of balance, he look up into the moonlight and turned to face me again from a distance. "Your not the only one who found the tomb of the Sarafan Raziel. I'd found it about a year before I started to evolve"  
  
"You found out about it before me then? But why have you come all the way into the past; was it to get me; or was it to see what you were like as a Sarafan?"  
  
Turel put one of his hands on the pillar and looked down to the floor. "I wanted to know how we became vampire, what was it that put us down. I wasn't going to even try and get you, when I heard you came back, after me and Dumah were ordered to throw you into the Abyss" I started to take a few steps closer to see where he was going with this.  
  
But every step I took, I could see... No! Feel that he was angry deep inside his soul. Something was defiantly troubling him. "Yes, that's right! I found out it was you who killed us, and when you came back. Even though you haven't done it to me yet." He looked up at me with hate.  
  
"YOU KILLED US AGAIN!"  
  
That look made me move back, he was going to do something domestic if I don't say something. "Turel! It- I didn't know till I actually did it! Rage made me do it-"  
  
"Was it rage? Or was it the fact in our human forms we were Sarafan? Or was it to claim Janos's black heart? 'Or' was it because you didn't bother to think before you did it? Doesn't matter why you did it; it was you anyway!"  
  
Turel was starting to sound like he would kill any minuet. The anger in his eyes, how he was steaming, he was defiantly blinded with rage.  
  
"If you think that you're life as a human was cut short by me? Then have you bothered to look at what Kain did to me by making you do?"  
  
"You should have stayed where you went! (None of this wouldn't have happened otherwise)"  
  
I was starting to wonder what he was talking about, what did he mean by that? Am I going round in a complete circle? "What are you saying Turel? Was that history abhors a paradox supposed to happen?" This had made me confused.  
  
"I'm saying... YOU SHOULD PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME OUR BROTHERS!!!!! And yourself!"  
  
As he jumped for me I realised he meant his words. I realised I was stuck in combat. 


	4. Raziel and Turel fight

Turel meant what he said; he was giving everything he had to send me to the spectral realm. I kept on trying to hit him with the soul reaver, but the problem was he was quick with his reflexes. (So he doge every time)  
  
"Turel there's no need for you to be like this!"  
  
"If you know what I'm feeling" He fired a band of energy straight at me, throwing me to a wall. "Then you would know I have every right to be! And another thing..." Turel walked up to me and grabbed my hair and pulled my head up, so he would be looking at me eye to eye contacted, "You were like this with us, so why shouldn't I be?"  
  
I saw his chest was wide opened, for me to try to get him with the soul reaver again. But before I could get him with the reaver, he grabbed my arm and shunted his teeth into it; his teeth must have been part of his evolution, because not only they were really sharp, but also they were very thick.  
  
I screamed in agony at the pain he was giving me. I felt like the pain had found it's way to my mouth. (If you count it even though his jaw's missing) The pain was making me feel sick. But I knew I wouldn't be in the material much longer, since Turel had given me to many wounds.  
  
"Turel... you are going too fare with this..." I said to him with a mouth full of pain.  
  
Turel took his teeth out of my arm, grabbed me by the neck and pined me to the wall. "No you have gone too fare"  
  
I looked at him, as he put those words back onto me. I have gone too fare; as I thought, I've gone too fare with what?  
  
"Too fare with time!"  
  
As Turel punched me in the face before saying those words, I was in the spectral realm.  
  
I felt very week again, luckily there were a bunch of souls about. After I devoured them, I wondered how I was going to get it through to Turel that I didn't actually mean it. I would get away, but there was a barrier, which I couldn't go through, I couldn't even go through it when I'm in the spectral realm. (The only way to do this was to defeat Turel, but how that was the question)  
  
I thought of a sneak up on him in surprise, if the time in the material realm stops when I'm in the spectral realm, then maybe it could work.  
  
I shifted out of the spectral realm; saw where Turel was so I could make a jump for him. But Turel quickly turned and kicked upwards making me go flying and smacking me into the wall, making dent on it, and some boulders nearly landing on me.  
  
"Your stupid brother! Have you forgotten? My clan have sensitive hearing, and so have I"  
  
This was it, he was too fast, too strong and I can't sneak up on him because of his hearing. I was done for. Turel had won; he came up to me about to swipe me with his claws, but then...  
  
"That's enough"  
  
A voice came from the pillars, a human woman with blond hair came out of nowhere, or though she was pale, she was soon to become a ghost later on in her life. Become dame to hunt the pillars.  
  
It was Ariel. 


	5. Ariel speaks of life and child hood

"Enough? You come out from nowhere to stand up to me unarmed, and all you could say that's enough!" Turel responded. He had let go of me and was making his way towards Ariel. "If you were smarter, then you wouldn't show yourself, when I'm busy with brother trouble"  
  
"If you were smarter, then you would know that I'm the balanced guardian"  
  
"Duh, I know! You hunt these pillars in the future"  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yeah don't you know?"  
  
I got up, and walked up to him awkwardly and whispered to him "Turel she doesn't know she'll be murder at the same time Kain is born" I just ended up getting punched in the face and falling backwards onto the floor on my back.  
  
"I didn't ask you to tell me things I already know Raziel" He looked at me in hate and fall of rage. "What's even the point of me wasting my time with you nor the ghost" Turel was walking out to the gate but then turned around just to say to me "This won't be the last time we meet" and walked off.  
  
Ariel came up to me and lends me her hand. "Are you all right?" She asked me in a soft and calm voice. She must of sense something about me; because she wouldn't have helped me if she knew I would of try to take her down.  
  
"I'll be fine, I've been through things that were a lot worse then this" (there was no doubt about it, this was defiantly Ariel) I could feel her hands were warm and her eyes were full of life. "You shouldn't worry about what my brother said to you" even though she should since that was her future, but I didn't want to ruin more of Nosgoth's history by making her do something dramatics that would get herself killed before when she was suppose to be murdered and before Kain is born.  
  
"You are kind to say that, but I know what will happen it's only a matter of time"  
  
How did she know? Was all I could think of? Has she seen her fate? Or is she just guessing what will happen to her self? "We all have to go sometime, even the ones that can't will go eventually" I lowered one of my eyes, to let her know that I think she was going off into her own dream world, but that wasn't even working. "Once I die, someone will take my place"  
  
She said other things, but that bit was true, since that would be Kain. But everything else made no sense, well... not to me it didn't.  
  
"Do you know; you'll be murdered or are you going a bit..." I had no idea what to say, all I could do was shake my head just stand there on the spot and just say "Nutty"  
  
"Nutty? You would call me nutty?" she looked at me in shock since no one had ever called her nutty in her whole life. But she just gave a small laugh. "Oh no I'm not nutty, its just I never did know how I became the balance guardian. It's a big job you know"  
  
"Doesn't look like it when Kian took over" I said under my breath. "You should know that I should really be on my way" If I had anywhere to go of course.  
  
"You have no idea what you are; don't you?" Ariel quickly snapped which may me turn and look at her in disbelief.  
  
"I know well who I am, thank you very much" I was ready to fight if she tries to do something to me. "What makes you think I don't?"  
  
"You know you're once a sarafan priest, but became a vampire, and now you are the reaver of souls, but what about your child hood?" Her voice sounded very soft but I wasn't buying it.  
  
"My child hood doesn't mean anything, it has nothing to do with what has been going on!" I responded in an angry tone.  
  
"Doesn't it?" She replied, looking at me like she knew my life. Ariel then went behind one of the pillars. I followed her, but she was gone.  
  
I had no idea what she meant by my child hood, or how she knows. But I knew the answers were somewhere, I just had to find them. I thought the only way to find them was to go back to the present and find the answers there. 


End file.
